No Need For Demons!
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto is raised by his grandfather who runs a shrine with a tale of a demon in a cave. Tenchi crossover harem
1. No Need for Demons

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Tenchi that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

For those who didn't know I posted this in my other story 'The Mask that we must wear.' Since I seen no one taking up my challenge I had to do it myself. So here it is…

What If… Yosho Masaki had raised Naruto!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Need for Demons –

A refreshing breeze flew through the window of the shrine office, causing a set of chimes to toll lightly in the late spring, morning air. The serene beauty of Jurai had never held Yosho's fascination like the Earth had.

He wasn't sure whether it was because of his heritage, or because of the rustic, romanticism that the planet held. His eyes roamed the small valley that his home rested in from the vantage of the shrine office's window. The maples were a lush green, and a tangy pine scent floated into him on another errant breeze.

Whichever the case might have been, he had long ago given up any desire to return to the planet of his birth. And he has family here his daughter's Achika child his grandson Naruto Masaki.

"It's been a long time since we sat down like this," Sarutobi the former 3rd Hokage said to his old friend.

"Good thing that you managed to get your student to take your place," Yosho said as he serves his friend some tea.

"After the Sand and Sound attack four years ago showed how much time has taken a toll on you," Yosho said. "Unlike me who had to save you from the cage your former student trapped you in. I always could take on any of you ninjas with my skills."

"Yes, yes everyone knows that you're the best swordsmen of all the countries as you never let any of us forget," Sarutobi said letting out a huff.

"As if none of you ninjas have an ego either," Yosho said.

"About your grandson," Sarutobi said getting to the point of this visit. "He would make a powerful ninja fo…"

Yosho raise his hand to stop his old friend from saying anything else, "No, the village doesn't expect him because of the demon sealed inside of him. They look at his father as their hero while look at his son as a demon. I want him to have no part in the village at all. Besides he has already exceeded the skill level of all the ninjas around his age and will give any of the older ones a hard time dealing with. Or do you want to repeat that fight you and I had when I took him from the village after both of his parents had died."

"No," Sarutobi said as Yosho had defeated him soundly when they fought to see who will keep Naruto either with the village or with his grandfather. There were attempts by some of the villagers to kill Naruto once he was outside of the village and in his grandfather's shrine but all of them were soundly defeated by Yosho who always made sure that the ninjas who tried would never be able to continue to work as a ninja after he crippled them for life. Not even his student has been able to undo what Yosho did to the would be attackers.

"Good," Yosho said drinking his tea. "You know what would happen if you tried don't you."

"But the does show great talent as his father did," Sarutobi said as he has seen the ninja skills Naruto had picked up from the friends of his grandfather from other villages who stop here to visit.

"Too bad that the village can't see him as his father's son," Yosho said. "It's their lost as me taking apart in the attack by lead by Orochimaru is the repaid dept that I owed you for keeping those elder members from killing Naruto after the attack. The next attack you'll be on your own as there's nothing that ties me or Naruto to the Leaf anymore. Since you made sure that none of the children knew who Naruto's parents were."

"I truly sorry for that my old friend," Sarutobi said as the only reason the Leaf was still standing was because of Yosho stepping in when he did. Everyone in the village knows that fact and that any future attacks like the last one they would be on their own as Yosho had stated that since none of them saw Naruto as their hero the 4th's son he will not help the village in any future attack no matter what. And with that information leaking out since Yosho had spread it around himself every Hidden Village now knows who Naruto's father is. But with his grandfather to protect him none of his father's old enemies wanted to anger him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A boy ran through the woods.

He wore a pair of worn gray pants and the blue shirt. His blonde hair done up in a ponytail but spiky at the top was matted with sweat. He wiped his brow feeling a sting as perspiration touched his eyes.

The trees lining the way rushed by as his feet carried him down the dirt path. There was a look of fear on his face as he pushed himself to go faster. With a surge of adrenaline he picked up the pace constantly looking behind him to see if he was being followed. In once such instance he fell to the ground as his foot caught and exposed tree root. A small object fell out from within his shirt and skittered in front of him. It was an oddly shaped rod somewhat resembling a sword hilt.

The boy quickly recovered from his fall, clawing his way up from the dirt and picking up the object. He was off again racing down the path. He gripped the stick so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Eventually the maze of branches and leaves parted. In the clearing the boy looked down toward his destination. A white house with a red tile roof sitting next to a lake. With a final surge of strength he sprinted to the door opening it and slammed it shut behind him. He finally relaxed leaning his back to the door.

"Naruto what's the matter?" his grandfather Yosho ask as he sat with the old Hokage of the Leaf Village a few miles away.

"Nothing?" Naruto said as he dashes into his room before the two old guys could ask him further.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day at the village nearest to the Shrine –

The school bell rang sounding the start of noon recess. As the students gathered together and chatted among themselves Naruto sat at his desk playing around with the sword hilt he had found during the summer break. There was a dubious look on his face as he studied the hilt. 'So this was supposed to be Yosho's sword huh? It doesn't look like much.'

"Hey Naruto what have you got there?" A boy asked walking up to him. He was a tall paunchy looking kid with a large nose and glasses on his face.

"Huh? Oh, hi Yuta. Nothing just a piece of junk," Naruto said as he placed the sword hilt back into his school bag.

Yuta pulled up a chair next to him. "So Naruto, how was your summer vacation?"

Naruto shrugged "Same as usual just me working all day long. It's supposed to be all part of training." He grimaced remembering the daily routine of waking up at the crack of dawn to practice with his grandfather. Sleeping in was considered a punishable offence consisting of a bucket filled with cold water.

"What a big drag, didn't you get to meet any girls," Yuta frowned.

"Ha, You think they'd come to a shabby shrine in the mountains?"

"Hell no."

"You can get to meet only old men and women up there." Naruto lamented. "Just once I wish some cute girls would go there."

"Pretty slim pickings huh? So I guess you dated mummies all of summer break?" Yuta slapped him on the back and laughed at his joke.

"Yeah dried up mummies... hahaha..." Naruto stopped laughing when he remembered what happened in the demon cave. The image of the dried up creature grabbing him and running its gnarled crooked fingers across his face caused him to shudder. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

Yuta noticed his friend's reaction. "Hey what's wrong Naruto?" He studied Naruto's pale face. "Don't tell me that you were so hard up that you slept with a mummy!" Yuta accused grabbing him by the collar.

Naruto snapped. "Baka! I didn't sleep with no mummy!" There was a large crash as Yuta collided with the lockers in the hall. Recovering, Naruto looked around the room and saw everyone staring at him. "Eh... s-sorry Yuta." He apologized profusely. Yuta accepted with a groan.

Naruto opted for a quick exit and walked out of the classroom. He clenched his fists to keep his hands from shivering. 'Get a grip now, no one knows what I did last week during summer break.' He used an arm to lean against the wall taking a couple of deep breaths to help calm himself. Just as he was settling down he was startled with a tap on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" A voice behind him spoke.

"Ack!" Jumped up and spun around quickly taking up a fighting stance with the sword hilt in hand. His hands were up front set to attack or defend. His body was balanced on the balls of his feet ready to react in a moments notice. As his mind caught up to his reflexes, Naruto recognized his would be assailant. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her fellow classmate with an embarrass expression on her face she tried hiding her face behind her notebook making her look cute. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

"Oh uh... it's okay Hinata."

"I… was… just… wondering… if… you… needed… my… help… with… your… studies… after… school?" Hinata ask knowing that Naruto grades aren't that great. Ever since she lost to her cousin Neji at the exams her father has taken her younger sister as the heir to the family. Hinata seeing that she didn't have what it takes to be a ninja went to the school here and work into becoming smarter. She was already in the head of her class in politics as being the head of a clan is more then just being the strongest. While her sister might be stronger then she is as a ninja she'll be better in running the clan with what she's learning in the school outside of the village. To insure that no one from other villages would try to kidnap Hinata during her schooling she was assigned to be guarded by her former teammates and be housed in the Masaki shrine as not even the Akatsuki or Orochimaru wanted to see how powerful Naruto's grandfather is once he cuts it lose.

"Sure I would love too," Naruto smiles as Hinata started blushing red.

"Really?" Hinata chocked.

"Sure I see you after school!" Naruto shouted as he ran off leaving Hinata with a bright red face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto looked down over the school grounds from his perch on the roof. With no one around it was one of his favorite spots just to sit and think.

Naruto sat with his back against the wall and sighed. His thoughts taking him back the summer vacation last week. Ever since was he was little his grandfather had filled his head with storied about the shrine and its founding. A demon falling from the sky and warrior of light coming to defeat it and locking it away in the cave.

His friends around school and the town's people of the village was another source of information. From the first time he had stood at the mouth of the demon's cave Naruto had wanted to know from himself if there was something there.

For years Naruto had sought out to enter the darkness and learn the truth, but there was always one obstacle, his grandfather. He remembered the first time his grandfather had caught him trying to find the keys to the gate entrance.

Going into the demon cave had definitely been a mistake. "I should have listened to gramps." Naruto lamented. "But at least nothing happened."

"The stories were true..." His brows fretted in thought. "I can't believe that grandpa's said nothing about it. Oh well, just as long as I don't have to deal with it anymore."

Naruto yawned stretching his arms out. He felt himself drifting off tiredly. Before he fell asleep Naruto made a mental note to take his grandfather's advice more often.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata waited at the front of the school. She wore a long dark skirt and a matching blouse. On her shoulder was her bag of books and papers of her homework. She looked up at the clock mounted on the front of the school building.

"Hm... it's almost five. Where is Naruto?" Hinata frowned as he was never this late.

There were only few students left coming out of the gates. Most of them had stayed for after school activities. Hinata recognized one large boy coming out of the main gate.

"Yuta!"

The boy looked up from the manga he was reading. "Huh? Oh! Hinata!" he said.

"Yuta have you seen Naruto? He's usually here by now so we can walk back to his home. Do you know if anything is holding him up?"

Yuta scratched his head. "Well, he wasn't at the science-fiction club meeting. In fact I don't remember seeing him at all since noon recess."

Hinata's frown increased. "Thank you Yuta. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See ya," The boy bowed and continued on his way home.

"Hinata isn't it time for us to get going before it gets dark?" Shino ask as he and Kiba walk up to her.

"Naruto isn't here yet," Hinata said.

"Just leave him," Kiba said.

"But his grandfather will be worried about him," Hinata responded.

"And you know that he is the strongest even the 3rd couldn't take him in a fight," Shino said remembering the story he heard about the big fight between Naruto's grandfather and the 3rd in whether or not he stayed in the Leaf or not.

"Find let's find him," Kiba said as they entered the school leaving Akamaru behind as there's a no dog rule at the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up on the roof –

The tinkle of bells was heard. From his awkward sleeping position against the wall, Naruto woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" He looked around him. It was dark out and the school grounds were quiet.

Naruto groaned. "Oh great I fell asleep and missed all my classes this afternoon. Hinata isn't going to let this off easy when she finds out." As he got up he heard a noise.

"Meow..."

He looked up a saw a small black kitten on the roof with him. "Kitty how did you get here?" He took a step toward it and before his eyes it vanished.

"What the..." His eyes widened.

The tinkle of bells was heard again. The chimes had an eerie ring to them. Naruto swallowed, and then slowly turned toward the direction of the sounds. His heart sipped a beat when he saw a girl sitting a top of the roof shed.

Her cyan colored hair was set in a spiky fashion and her topaz shaded eyes had a hungering look about them. There was something very cat like about her. In her hand were two bells tied together with a red ribbon. She twirled them around her finger and tossed them toward Naruto.

"Ryoko. That's my name," she said lazily. A slight smile appeared on her face and her eyes began to glow.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Oh no, you can't be that freeze dried demon!"

"It was cold and dark in there. Seven hundred years have passes since I was trapped in that cave. You'll never know how much pain I've had to suffer." The coldness of her voice chilled Naruto to the bone.

'Oh boy...' he thought to himself.

"So you came back for revenge?" Naruto asked the floating girl.

"Right," she answers.

Naruto took a step back. "It's not my fault! It was my ancestor. Some guy named Yosho…"

"I don't care!" His explanation was cut off when a flash of light sprung out from Ryoko's hands. There was a soft hum as an energy sword appeared before the demon girl. "I just need to let out my anger now." With that Ryoko clenched her other hand into a fist and shot out a ball of energy.

"Why me? I told you it's not my fault!" Naruto screamed as he barely dodged the blast. There was a smoking crater where it hit.

Ryoko snickered and shot out more blasts. Naruto frantically dodged and ducked the deadly balls. He somersaulted in the air hoping to avoid most of the projectiles. The daily regiment of his grandfather's training was immensely helpful. Naruto twisted his body to avoid another shot. He could feel the heat that it radiated. He landed on the ground with a wary look as Ryoko eyed him mockingly.

"What's a matter? It's no fun just running away Naruto?" Ryoko jumped down from her perch.

An indignant expression came to Naruto's face. If there was one lesson that he had learned from his father, it was to never give up with out a fight. Steeling himself Naruto threw out his challenge. "As the heir to the Masaki sword style that not even the best ninjas of any Hidden Village can beat. I will defeat you Demon!" He swallowed. 'I hope...'

Ryoko tilted her head looking at him curiously. She nodded. "Come on then!"

Naruto brought his fists in front of him. "All right, here I come!" He ran forward throwing a punch. Ryoko stood her ground in the face of his attack. As he was about to connect Ryoko vanished before his eyes.

"Huh? She was just there..."

"Looking for me Naruto?" Ryoko said appearing behind him.

Naruto reacted instantly the moment he heard the voice. He tucked his body and tumbled forward avoiding the slice of the light sword. He rolled to a safe distance and got up. "H-how did you do that?"

Ryoko just laughed and then vanished again.

'Oh man I'm in trouble!' Naruto thought.

Naruto dodged another attack as Ryoko appeared and disappeared before his eyes. 'How the hell am I suppose to hit her if she can do that?' The air shimmered in front of him and again. His reflexes kicked in and he was able to roll to safety. Before he could counter, Ryoko was gone again.

'How can I hit something that I can't see? That's it! I got it now!' The light bulb went off in his head. 'Her chakra, if I can feel the moment her energy reappears I just might be able to get her.'

He focused his, mind relying on his training. Only people who spent years training could use or even feel chakra, the energy within all living things. Even now it was difficult for him, and he had been training constantly since he was eight under the eyes of his grandfather but he's still much better doing it then any kid around his age at the Leaf Village. His grandfather can sense anyone no matter what kind of jutsu they're using to hide and he's besides his late mother and father were the only ones he had train in learning it.

'Com'on where are you?' He stood with his arms crossed protecting his face. His eyes scanned the empty rooftop. Then suddenly he felt it, just a bare moment before the air began shimmering. "There!" As the girl solidified Naruto lashed out. "Hundred Hand Strikes!" In a blink of an eye he spun around, his fist nothing more than a blur as he threw a dozen punches in a span of a second something he picked up from Hinata.

A pause.

"Ah, Ouch!" Naruto clutched at his hand as he staggered back from the girl. 'It's like hitting a piece of iron...' He looked up and saw an amused expression on Ryoko's face.

"Try not to hurt yourself, Naruto. I'd like to do that for you." Her hand crackled as a massive ball of energy grew in her fist. "HA!"

Naruto did a backflip into the air avoiding Ryoko's fist as she slammed it into the roof. An explosion bigger than the others occurred blasting through the roof and down into the lower levels of the school.

"Kami-sama..." Naruto saw the destruction as the dust cleared.

Ryoko hovered over the crater she had created. "Well Naruto?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the school –

'Where is he?' A worried look was on Hinata's face as she and her two former teammates look through the school. She had gone to Naruto's homeroom and found his bag by his desk. Since his bag was still there she could only assume that Naruto was somewhere on campus also.

Hinata was becoming very concerned. It was unlike Naruto be this late in walking home with her. Dozens of dark scenarios began playing in her mind. She tried to reason with her herself before letting her imagination run rampant. She took a breath to calm herself down. It was then that a tremor shook through the building.

'What?' She ran out into the hallway looking for the cause of it. "Naruto? Naruto!" She called out. More tremors and small explosions occurred.

"Hinata we got to get out of here!" Kiba shouted running after her.

"The building can fall right on top of us," Shino shouted out following.

Hinata looked up. 'The roof! It's coming from the roof...' "Naruto!" She ran towards the stairs. As she ran, a massive explosion tore into the building knocking her off her feet. Looking up she saw the ceiling collapsing down on top of her. 'No...'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Naruto ducked into a room. He muffled his mouth with his hands to keep from making noise. There was a fearful look on his face as he looked out into the shadowy hallway. 'I'll just hide here while I figure out a plan. What can I do against something like that?''

His nose twitched as he caught the scent of something in the air. 'What is that smell? Fumes? Gas fumes! Ryoko must have broken one of the gas lines! I got to get out of here!'

As he began to get up he heard a voice calling out his name. Naruto froze swallowing nervously. From the wall facing him, a figure began to fade in. The cyan haired demon passed through the solid wall as if it were air.

Ryoko looked at him. "I really like you. You've got great energy, Naruto." She stepped toward him and began to form another energy blast in her fist.

Naruto's eyes widened to saucers as he saw the glowing hand. "No! Stop there's gas!" He yelled out.

A confused expression appeared on Ryoko's face. "Gas? What's gas?"

Naruto buried his face in his hands. 'I can see the headlines, brilliant student blown to bits. If I had known I was going to die today, I wouldn't have done all that homework over vacation! How am I going to get out of this? Wait, I think I might just have an idea.'

"Hey what's that out the window!" He yelled pointing outside.

Ryoko turned and looked. "Oh? What is it? I want to see. Where tell me where it is," she said tilting her head around looking out the window. "No... I don't see anything," she said turning toward Naruto. The only problem was that he wasn't there anymore. "Huh?" A sweat drop appeared on her head again.

"I'll get him!" She roared, realizing she had been duped again. She clenched her fist forming the energy sphere. The sparks she created were more than enough to ignite the gas and a 'BOOM' echoed throughout the building.

From another room, Naruto peeked out into the hallway when the blast ended. "Well there she goes. She was kind of cute," he said regretfully. He clapped his hands together, as was the habit in the shrine honoring the dead.

A laugh rang out.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Through one of the windows he saw Ryoko cackling madly admits the flaming rubble. "She's alive again! I got to get out of here!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata looked up. 'The roof! It's coming from the roof...' "Naruto!" She ran towards the stairs. As she ran, a massive explosion into the building knocking her off her feet. Looking up she saw the ceiling collapsing on top of her. 'No!'

She threw her hand up in the air. As the rock descended Kiba and Shino jump at her pulling her to safety.

"Good thing we're with you," Shino said.

'That was too close. Hinata sighed. She got up dusting flecks of debris from her. She took a few minutes to compose herself. "What is happening here?"

"Looks like we're under attack," Kiba said.

No sooner than she started to get moving again, a figure cam from around the corner and ran into her. The two tumbled to the ground with an "Umph!"

"Naruto!" Hinata latched onto her son frantically checking to see that he wasn't hurt. "Naruto are you all right?"

Shaking his head, Naruto looked on a familiar faces. "Hinata, Shino, Kiba!"

"Naruto, what's going on here?" Shino ask.

"Who's attacking us?" Kiba ask as it could be a village trying to kidnap Hinata.

"I don't have time to explain right now guys. We just have to get out of here before she finds us." He said as he started to pull them toward the exit of the school.

"Before who finds us?" they all ask.

Naruto hesitated for a second. "Um... Ryoko."

"What!" the three Leaf ninjas shouted as they heard about the tale of the demon around his families shrine.

"NARUTO!" Ryoko's screamed was heard behind him.

The Leaf ninja's eyes widened. "How..." Hinata ask.

"No time!" Naruto said grabbing onto Hinata's arm and pulled her along as the other two followed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I-I think we lost her." Naruto panted as he and his friends made it to the outer field of the school campus.

Hinata sank down to the ground. "That's... good... huff... huff... Let me catch my breath... for a moment... huff..."

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked moving beside her.

Hinata nodded, her breathing gradually returning to normal. "I'm just not as in good a shape since I stop being a ninja."

"Here let me carry that for you." Kiba said as he took Hinata's school bag from her and giving Naruto his back to him

"Thank you Kiba."

"We better get moving again guys. There's no telling where Ryoko will show up next," Naruto looked around them nervously.

"Naruto," Shino spoke up. "Do you know how Ryoko escaped from the shrine?"

"Well... ya see... I sort'a let her out by accident..."

"H-How!" Shino exclaimed.

"Istolegrandfather'skeysandwentintothecavewhereIfoundthisoldswordwhichIpulledoutofthisstonewhichletthedemonloseandit'sallmyfault!"

Shino paused for a moment. "Again Naruto, but this time slower please."

"I stole grandfather's…"

His explanation was interrupted by another voice. "Oh, Naruto." Ryoko shimmered out in front of the four. Her feline like eyes looking intently at them.

The Leaf ninjas blinked checking their eyes. As a children they had know of the story of the demon imprisoned in the Masaki shrine. And now a young cyan haired girl stood before her as the demon they had learned about growing up. "Ryoko?"

Ryoko tilted her head looking at the three ninjas. "Who are these guys Naruto?"

Naruto moved in front of his friends. "These are my friends you monster!" he said angrily.

"Monster? How dare you! Why do you call me a monster!" Ryoko shouted back thumping her chest.

"You walk through fire! You walk through walls! You rip holes through the roof and you can even fly!" Naruto yelled back.

"Very good reason's but not good enough!" Ryoko charged forward, her energy sword blazing in her hand.

Naruto stood his ground. 'I can't let her hurt them.'

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed out as she saw Ryoko bring her sword down on her friend. Naruto could only defend himself by holding his school bag in front of the attack. Shino and Kiba jump in front of her protecting her.

When the light cleared Naruto stood there with his own blade of blue energy. "Naruto..." Hinata said seeing the energy flowing around him.

"What the... Huh?" Naruto had little time to ponder the blade as Ryoko was barreling toward him. He reacted automatically blocking the strike.

Ryoko grinned at him. "Don't be so scared sweetie pie. I won't hurt you too much."

"I'm ready for you!" And the fight was on.

The two battled head to head. Ryoko relying on her energy attacks and ability to fade out as her main weapons. Naruto did his best to keep up with her. A unique mixture of Masaki swordplay and ninjutsu were the only things keeping him alive.

From the sidelines Hinata watched in distress as Shino and Kiba protected her. Wishing that she could intervene but knowing that just charging in could do more harm than good. Ryoko's ability to disappear at will and Naruto's fighting style of misdirection made things difficult if not impossible for her to follow. She had stop Kiba from charging in when she heard him telling Shino to say while he help Naruto out, as he would do more harm then good.

Ryoko shifted back after a close strike from Naruto. "I'm impressed Naruto. But you're still not going to beat me."

'She's right,' Naruto felt exhaustion creeping over him. 'I can't keep this up forever, and she doesn't even look tired. How am I going to stop her? Wait a minute, those jewels on her wrist, that's got to be the source of her power. The legend says so. Three gems for power, with out her power, that demon is just another girl.' He eyed the gem on Ryoko's wrist. 'But how am I going to…'

Ryoko threw another ball of energy at him but this time the ball split in two in the air. "Ack!" Naruto was caught off guard. He managed to avoid the two blasts but he landed to the ground off balance. Seeing her chance Ryoko moved in.

"Gotcha!" Ryoko swung.

"W-Woah!" Naruto flailed around in his effort to get back onto his feet as well as to avoid the girl. As yellow glow of Ryoko's blade approached him, Naruto felt the tug of the sword in his hand. Whether it was some unseen force guiding him or just dumb luck, he managed to avoid the deadly strike and at the same time cut off Ryoko's hand.

The Cyan haired girl fell back clutching at her stump. Her hand now on the ground burned away and the jewel that was on her wrist shimmered as it returned to the hilt of Naruto's sword.

"Oh well another battle lost. My miserable lot." Ryoko sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Huh?" Naruto now realized the missing hand. "I-I... The sword did it , I didn't mean to cut off your hand! I'm sorry," he said bowing profusely. (1)

Ryoko laughed seeing his distress. Taking her remaining hand she covered her stump with it and slowly pulled it back. When she was through, a new hand was there. "See."

Ryoko smiled and took a bow. "Farewell," she said as she faded again, sinking into the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata ran over beside her friend. "What just happened?"

"I think I won, I guess," he said, unsure of what to make of the entire incident.

"Naruto?" Shino ask.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Just exactly how are we going to explain all this?" Shino asked pointing behind him.

Naruto turned to see the smoking charred rubble that was once his highschool. He grew a sweat drop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later at his home –

Nartuo staggered up to his room. He, Hinata, Kiba and Shino had prudently decided to head home before people with questions arrived at the school. He made it home just in time to see the coverage about the fire on TV. The explosions were blamed on a gas leak and the damage would shut the school down for months.

Closing the door behind him, he pulled up his bag and took out the sword hilt. "That sword was really powerful. I wonder what happened to that demon girl. Was that really the end of her?"

He groaned lying down on his bed. Not even workouts with his grandfather made him feel this bad. "I'm so tired. Huh?" He felt something under the sheets.

He pulled the covers away dreading what was under there. A pair of amber eyes looked back at him.

Ryoko smiled. "Welcome home Naruto."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 –.Naruto is more like Tenchi with a bit of his other self mixed in other then his hyper active self.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. No Need for Princess

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Tenchi that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Need for Princess –

At the edge of the solar system a lone ship sailed through the star filled sea. It is organic textures and design matched that of a piece of driftwood found on a sandy beach. No sign of life could be seen as the great traveler silently made its way to some unknown destination. Then with some unseen signal the systems inside the massive vessel slowly began to come to life. Terminals throughout it switched on, the blinking monitors relaying information once again. At the core of the ship an arboretum of trees lit up with a flashing array of white light.

Standing at the center of it all stood a great tree. Its gnarled roots and massive branches hinted at its old age. Flanking it on either side stood two wooden cylinders. With their peg feet and their singular circular eye, they would have been indistinguishable from one another were it not for the names painted on their sides. Azaka was written on one in blue. And the other, in red was Kamidaki. From their places, the two guardians maintained their vigil, watching over the future of the house of Jurai.

Azaka's solemn voice spoke out. "All systems activated. Unlock the time freeze now."

"All systems synchronizing to standard time." Kamidaki seconded.

From the between the two guardians, appearing from the center of the main tree, a figure of a girl emerged. Dressed in flowing robes of white, the frost vapor from the cold sleep coursed around her. There was a blue pallor to her flesh, which quickly faded as color returned to her cheeks and warmth once again touched her body. As she opened her eyes the first thing that Ayeka, first princess of Jurai, saw was a blue green sphere floating in the lonely coldness of space.

"What planet is this?" she asked.

"Colonized planet number 0315, princess," Azaka stated.

"Earth." Kamidaki elaborated.

"Then this is where my brother Yosho is," Ayeka said. She looked upon the planet with hopeful eyes.

Kamidaki dutifully replied. "No what we detected from this planet is... Ryoko."

"Not that woman! What does this mean?" Ayeka demanded.

"We have yet to detect Yosho's ship but he was in pursuit of Ryoko," Azaka explained.

"I see… That woman and Ryo-Ohki must be caught and tried formally by our planet Jurai," the princess said firmly

Kamidaki interrupted. "Princess Ayeka, unfortunately all of Ryoko's crimes will be canceled by the statute of limitations at galaxy standard time 00432 or in five seconds." A vid-screen appeared in front of them counting down from five seconds.

"What?" Ayeka gasped in surprise and shock.

When the counter reached zero, Azake spoke up. "As of this moment the statute of limitations has taken affect and Royoko's galaxy wanted file has been destroyed."

Cold fury was slowly building within the princess. She flashed an angry glare at her two attendants. "Why is that? Answer me that! Why?" Their two eyes looked at her blankly. "That woman should be chased through out eternity. The only clue left to my brother is that woman. We must capture her at any cost!"

"But princess," the guardians spoke up.

"That is an order! We will think of a reason!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now prepare for descent."

"Preparing ship for landing now," Azaka said.

"Anti-air guard storming level 4. Ship descent initiated," Kamidaki replied.

Ayeka looked on, her eyes gazing at the alien surface below. "Please be well my dearest Yosho..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the planet –

Naruto stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Lying there in his bed was the amber-eyed demon he had accidentally freed from her seven hundred year long sleep. He had hoped beyond hope that his encounter with her at school would be their last, but it was apparent that his wish was not to be.

"I don't believe it," Naruto said.

Ryoke stood up and walked toward him with a hungry look. "Now I want your balls."

"What my balls, no way!" Naruto backed away, his hands protectively covering his crotch.

Ryoko glared at him. "You numskull! I mean the three jewels on our sword, otherwise I can't control Ryo-Ohki!"

Naruto pulled out the wooden hilt from his pocket. "Ryo-Ohki?"

"Don't you don't know anything?" Ryoko huffed. "It's the other demon in your legend."

"So that means that if I give the jewels back to you the demon will come back to life?"

"Give them to me!" Ryoko said menacingly.

Naruto stood his ground. "No way! One demon on the loose is bad enough, you think I want to deal with another monster flying around? That's the last thing I want to see!" Naruto answered back with determination. His hand gripped the hilt tightly. 'Oh man, how do I turn this thing on?'

Before he could even react, Ryoko's arm reached out and grabbed him by his shirt. "You sure about that? The one approaching us right now is even worse."

'She's strong!' He vainly struggled against her grip. "W-What do you mean?"

"Just give me that sword!' Ryoko reached for the hilt in his hands. As her flesh touched the wood a blue light radiated from it. Sparks flew as she tried to grip the sword.

"Aaahhh!!!" Ryoko was forced to let go, pushed away from the sword. She and Naruto fell back together in an awkward heap with Ryoko landing on top of the startled boy.

"Damn it!" Ryoko said getting up and dusting herself off.

Naruto sat up examining the wood hilt. "So you can't touch this thing can you?" he said smugly.

Ryoko studied Naruto digesting his words. Realizing that he held all the cards, her attitude dramatically changed. "Please give them back," she said fawningly.

Naruto was taken aback with the girl's sudden adore. "Well I can't," he said scooting back from Ryoko.

"I'm begging you! Please!" Ryoko crawled toward him on her hands and knees. Her eyes glossed over as she pleaded like a lost kitten wanting a dish of cream.

Naruto's determination began to waver seeing the distressed expression on Ryoko's face. He just couldn't stand to see a girl hurt or crying. He scratched his head. 'I feel like I'm going to regret this but...' he took a breath. "All right, I'll help you, but only if you tell me what's approaching us."

Ryoko leaned in. "The devil..."

"I'm sure that this person can't be that bad," Naruto said rubbing his chin. "We could try to talk to her and try to settle matters peacefully."

Ryoko shook her head with a whimper.

He didn't know what to make it. A demon that could walk through walls and throw lightning was scared of someone else. "Is she really that bad?"

"Yes, listen to me. We need to wake up Ryo-Ohki now. Please Naruto..."

"Don't tell me we're going to fight," Naruto mumble as while he's skilled in fighting he doesn't know if he can beat someone who can scare someone like Ryoko.

"No, we'll run away. Just you and me together Naruto," Ryoko said latching on to him. Naruto tried backing away awkwardly his feet hit the edge of the bed. He fell backward pulling Ryoko down onto of him. "I didn't know you liked it rough Naruto," Ryoko said smiling on top of him. "Now gimme!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs –

"Naruto? Anyone home?" Naruto called out as she entered the house. There was a troubled expression on her face. After Naruto told her what happen at the demon cave, she and her friends went to investigate. She found the gate barring the cave ripped completely off its hinges, which were attached to solid rock.

She wonders where the demon went after she had attack the school. 'If I were a seven hundred year old demon, where I go?' She shook her head in frustration.

"Naruto?" She looked around the empty living room. "That's odd, those two should be home by now." Hinata shrugged. "Better get dinner started before it gets any later." As she was heading off into the kitchen she heard a muffled noise from up stairs.

"Naruto?" With a curious expression Hinata climbed up and saw light coming from the crack in Naruto's door. She got closer and she heard the rustle of covers and shuffling sounds coming from within. From what she could tell there was some sort of struggle happening.

Hinata immediately went on guard. Edging up to the door carefully staying close to the shadows she readied herself for anything. She knew she wasn't as good as a fighter as the others are, but she's going to fight to help Naruto with whoever he's fighting. Hinata carefully looked into the room and blinked.

Inside she saw Naruto with someone else shifting energetically under the sheets. The someone else, from what she could make out from the jumbled pile, was definitely female, and the voice she heard only confirmed that fact. Her pale eyes widened. 'What the...'

"Naruto, give me your jewels. Don't make me have to beg again," the girl's voice said.

"I don't wann'a!" Naruto replied.

Hinata buried her head in her hands and blush a deep red as she couldn't believe Naruto has another girl in bed with him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the shine –

"Mr. Masaki how can you be so calm at a time like this?" Shino asked exasperated. After he and the others had gotten back from their encounter with Ryoko, Shino and Kiba had headed up to the shrine to see Naruto's grandfather. He shook his head as he watched the older man sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. He calmly paged through the book he was reading.

"I usually find that worrying is bad for the nerves Shino." he replied.

"There is a demon free running around and you're sitting here doing nothing!"

"Don't worry I'm sure that Ryoko will turn up eventually," he said as he flipped another page.

Kiba resisted the urge to grab the older man and start shaking him. His dog Akamaru is laying on a pillow taking a nap. Katsuhito not looking up from his book poured some more tea into his cup and slid it over to him. Giving up, Kiba sat down next to him. Taking up the glass he took a sip and felt the warmth of the liquid within him. It was a soothing affect on his frayed nerves. Shino soon joined him. Only the occasional flipping of pages was heard for a while as the older man and the two boys sat thinking their own thoughts.

"You two, tell me about her," the priest said finally breaking the silence.

"Ryoko?" Shino's brow knit in thought. "She's as powerful as the stories say she was. But in many ways I think she's just an ordinary girl. She acted like... I just don't know what to make of it. When she attacked us I couldn't feel any evil within it. It was almost as if she was just playing around with us."

Katsuhito nodded. "Imprisonment in a cave for seven-hundred years doesn't help with anyone's development."

"She's still dangerous though." Shino sighed. "We have to find her before anything else happens, if she had fol-." He was caught in mid sentence as a low rumbling sound was heard in the sky.

Katsuhito put his book down and looked up at the ceiling. The rafters were shaking as the wood creaked and the plaster cracked.

Kiba and Shino quickly got up and pulled the shade from the window. Looking up they saw a large ship that flies passing overhead. "Kami-sama..." Kiba stood there wide-eyed. "It's heading for the house... Hinata's in there!" Without wasting another moment both boys ran out the door.

"You two wait!" He couldn't catch them before they was making their way down the stone steps. The old priest looked to the floating vessel. Memories from a distant time came back to him. 'So she finally came...'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the house –

Naruto struggled under the sheets trying to fight off Ryoko's advances. In the course of the conflict Naruto found himself on top of the pretty girl in a comprising position with his hand fondling something soft and round.

"Naruto..." Ryoko purred in pleasure.

'Oh boy...' Naruto's jaw dropped. He pulled his hand back as if it were on fire. "I-I didn't... I mean I wasn't trying to..."

"No need to be shy Naruto." Ryoko arched her back giving the dumbfounded boy a better view of her assets.

Naruto grabbed his face as he felt a nose bleed coming.

"Come here lover boy," Ryoko leered at him. Naruto sat frozen like a deer caught in headlights. He felt another blood vessel about to go.

"Here Naruto, use this." A hand with a tissue appeared in front of him.

He quickly grabbed it and stopped up his nose. He paused for a second trying to figure out where the helpful hand had come from. Noticing the surprised look on Ryoko's face, Naruto slowly turned his head to the side and saw a familiar dark haired girl with pale eyes holding a box of tissues next to him. "Hinata!?!"

"Naruto you and her?" Hinata said clearing her throat as her eyes shine with tears.

"Hello again," Ryoko said smiling with a wave. There was a twinkle in her eye as she stares at the younger girl.

"Naruto she tried to kill you… and know you and her… are…" Hianta mumbles as she couldn't believe what's happening in front of her. Ever since she's been going to the school here, she has gotten to know Naruto pretty well. And if she wasn't so shy she would have told him about her feelings to him.

"Hinata it's not what it looks like!" Naruto said trying to scramble up from the bed only to be held down as Ryoko caught him in a tight embrace.

"There's no need to hide it anymore Naruto. You can tell your father about us," she said dramatically snuggled contently on his chest.

"What are you talking about?!? It's not like that!!! Let go of me!!!" he sputtered, trying to peal her off.

The argument was interrupted when a low rumbling sound was heard from above.

"What's that?" Naruto looked up.

"Damn I knew it, she's her already." Ryoko cursed.

Hinata looked at her sharply. "Who's here?"

Her answer came in the form of a booming voice from out side. "Ryoko come out!" a serious voice demanded. The three in the room went to the window and looked out. Hinata's and Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the massive object hovering over the house.

Ryoko glared at the ship and growled.

From the view screen in her ship Ryu-oh, Ayeka focused on the red and white house sitting by the side of the lake. After centuries of wandering she had finally found some link to help her find her beloved brother. Capturing Ryoko would bring her one step closer to the reunion she had spent years dreaming of.

"Ryoko! I know your there, you must come out immediately," the princess commanded. No response came from the house. "Very well then, Azaka, Kamidaki, fire a warning shot."

"But princess you said-" the guardians responded only to be cut off with an angry stare from Ayeka. "Yes ma'am."

An energy cannon extend from the hull of the ship and a blue beam of light shot out hitting the water in the lake below. The blast lit up the evening sky and furious waves lapped up onto the shore.

In Naruto's room, everyone was knocked off their feet. The glass window shattered from the force. "Lookout!" Naruto yelled as he protectively covered both Ryoko and Hinata from the explosion. Taking the brunt of the force he staggered dazed to the floor.

Ryoko quickly got up and turned to Naruto and Hinata. "See, I was right about her wasn't I?"

He could only nod.

"You have to give me the jewels now Naruto. We have to get out of here before she destroys us."

He looked at the sword in his hands. "How can I give you the jewels? They're attached to the sword hilt."

"Just hold it out toward me and think about giving me the jewels."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto held the pommel of the sword toward her. In his mind he concentrated on giving the jewels to her.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Hinata said groggily getting up. She rubbed her head wincing.

Ryoko smiled feeling her abilities enhanced by the jewels. Then she realized that something was amiss. Looking at her wrists she saw only one jewel on her person. She looked at Naruto and growled. "Hey! What's the big idea? You only gave me back one jewel!"

"Yeah that's right," Naruto deadpanned. There was a satisfied look on his face.

"Oh... um... heh...heh..." Ryoko said abashed.

Hinata stepped forward with a serious expression. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Watch and find out," Ryoko said grinning. Clenching her fist the jewel on her wrist glowed to life. Ryoko laughed then raising her jeweled hand above herself she called out. "Ryo-ohki wake up!!!" The jewel glowed even brighter causing Hinata and Naruto to wince in its light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back Outside –

Shino and Kiba hurried down the path chasing after the ship in the sky. They could see its form hovering above the treetops. From what they could make of it, the ship stopped directly over where their home away from home would be. Wondering what was happening, they was blinded as a pulse of light shot out from the vessel. A crackling sound followed by an explosion rang out.

'First Ryoko escapes from the cave, now a giant ship starts flying over our home. What else could possibly happen!?!' Shino thought out in exasperation.

Moments later he and Kiba heard a rushing sound approaching. Instinctively they ducked down and held on to a tree trunk as the blast of wind swept through the area. Another object zoomed past them, its star shaped form grazing the treetops and in some cases plowing right through them. It to was headed toward their house just like the other ship. As it flew they could hear the ship. "Miya! Miya!"

Kiba face-faulted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the House –

"Come on Naruto! We're out of here!" Ryoko said grabbing the boy's shirt. Before either Hinata or Naruto could react, the space pirate/demon had teleported them both aboard her ship, now hovering over the house. From the relative safety of their home, Hinata and Naruto found themselves in the heart of Ryoko's vessel. Floating crystals and flashing view screens in the ship's interior cause the two to look on with open mouths.

As Ryoko moved toward the diamond like controls, the ship shuddered. On the main monitors which were actually the walls of vessel, she could see the Jurai ship unloading its beams into Ryo-ohki.

Ryoko cursed. "Ryo-ohki, let's go!" she commanded placing her hand on the crystals.

Ryo-ohki complied with a, "Miya!!!" shooting off into space closely perused by the Jurai ship. "Miya! Miya! Miya! Miya!!!"

"A cat!?!" Hinata ask wondering whatever this thing is talks like a cat.

One of the jewels flew up to her face and up popped the image of a feline like creature. With an energetic expression, Ryo-Ohki happily greeted the pale eye girl with a "Miya!"

Hinata took on a palled color and an uneasy look on her face. "A kitty?" The rest of the jewels in the ship started to congregate around her. As they came close, each one popped into the image of Ryo-ohki. Soon Hinata was surrounded by a pack of excitedly 'Miyaing' Ryo-ohkis. "Their so cute!" she said as she begins petting the cats things.

"What the heck is going on over there!" Ryoko said looking over from the controls which suddenly became nonfunctional. Naruto was edging away from the swarm of crystals and in the center she saw Hinata. Happily playing around with Ryo-Ohki.

"Eh?" Ryoko said weakly as her ship veered off course.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other ship –

"Princess, Ryo-Ohki is taking evasive maneuvers to avoid our weapons," Kamidaki said. On the view screen Ryo-Ohki was veering sharply back and forth. Its erratic flight seeming to make no sense at all.

"We are trying to compensate but their flight pattern is too complicated to analyze," Azaka replied.

"Keep firing! Use your best guess!" Ayeka commanded.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Damn she's good!" Ayeak said grinding her teeth in frustration.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later –

Naruto woke up. Blinking a few times his eyes gradually focused. From where he lay he found himself looking up at a very unfamiliar ceiling. Actually it was a canopy of green trees to be precise.

"What is this place? How did I get here?" He shook his head trying to get the fuzz out. "That's right I remember..." With Ryoko running around the ship trying to get her ship to stop playing around, no one could control the ship properly. Also it seemed that Ryo-ohki had found playing along with Hinata more amusing than avoiding energy blasts. They finally were brought to a halt with some kind of energy field. The last thing he remembered was Ryoko and he being pulled into these large wooden cylinders.

Looking around Naruto realized that he was surrounded on all sides by slim tree tendrils. The gaps between them seemed large enough for him to squeeze through. As he tried to push his way through, the wooden bars moved in tighter preventing him from escaping.

"Hey! What's going on here?" he exclaimed. The harder he pushed the stronger the resistance. "Stop it! I have nothing to do with Ryoko!" he yelled fighting against the tendrils of the cage. All his effort was turned against him as he was squeezed tighter by the bars.

"Ok this calls for some real action!" He said rolling up his sleeves. Backing up to the other side of the cage leaning back as far as he could against the flexible bars. Taking a deep breath he flew forward using the elastic bars as a slingshot. "Chokusetsu Shuuda Ryuusei Ky-Aku!!!" (Direct kick attack Meteor kick!!!) His foot connected with one

of the wooden bars. The cage stretched like a rubber band from force Naruto gathered. Then like a rubber band it snapped back propelling the young man back from where he came. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Naruto was sent flailing tumbling to the ground. He groaned coming to a stop on his stomach with a mouth full of dirt.

"What are you doing?" a little voice asked him.

"Well I'm trying to escape from here." Naruto answered without thinking. "Huh?" Looking up he saw a cute little girl on the outside looking in. She seemed to be around twelve years old. Dressed in pastel shaded of green and blue, her hair was done up in two pony tails reaching down her back and her eyes, tinted with a touch of pink, blinked curiously at him.

"Who are you?" He asked scrambling up from the ground.

"My name is Sasami," She answered cheerfully?

"Sasami? Have you been kidnapped too?"

The little girl laughed. "No silly this is our ship."

"Your ship? Then you're an alien from planet Sasami?"

"No I come from planet Jurai." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what about those logs?" Naruto asked recalling the wooden cylinders that had captured him.

"They are guardians, our servants." The girl explained. Naruto nodded understanding. "What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto."

She looked at him as if trying to make a decision. Then after a moment of thought she pulled out something from her clothes and held it out to the cage. The object in her hand glowed a little then as if by magic the bars parted freeing Naruto. "Do you want to play a game with me?: Sasimi asked hopefully.

"Hmm... You look just like we do." Naruto observed coming up the little girl. He saw the device in her hand. The texture and color reminded him of the sword he had. "Hey that looks like mine." He patted himself down checking his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Sasami asked seeing the distraught look on his face.

"I had a sword like that one. But it's gone!" His shoulders sagged realizing the loss of his family's artifact. His eyes widened as he realized that he was missing something else.

"Sasami-chan my friend was brought here by mistake like me. Please help me find her so we can both go home."

"Well...I'll do you a favor if you do me a favor," the little girl said mischievously.

"I guess..." Naruto was getting a bad feeling about this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the ship –

Alone in her room Ayeka, first princess of Jurai sat brushing her hair. A quiet sadness was in her eyes. 'So long... I've waited for so long and I still haven't found you yet my love...'

Ryoko had been captured as well as two natives from the backwater world her brother had come to centuries ago. Yet still she felt herself no closer to finding him. She tried questioning the space pirate, but the answers raised even more questions. 'That boy he had her brother's sword, why did he had it?'

She put her brush down on the dresser and touched a panel on the side. A small holo-image of a handsome young man appeared before her. Ayeka's eyes moistened at the portrait.

"When you came back I was to become your bride, Yosho..." Wiping her face she turned off the display and readied herself for bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile –

From outside of the royal residence, Naruto and Sasami waited. Around them it was more like forest than anything else within the confines of the arboretum. Trees and tall grasses, even a small pond of clear water. Naruto found it hard to believe that he was on a starship in space.

"Hey Naruto the lights have gone out." Sasami pointed over to the cottage. "Look over there that's my sister's room she's asleep now. You know what to do?" She asked him excitedly.

"I think so. I have to get her head ornament," Naruto said scratching his head.

"That's right."

"But why? It belongs to her doesn't it?" He still had some reservations about the whole thing.

"Just get it," she said impatiently.

"All right. I'll get it just remember your promise," he said finally giving into the little girl's demand. With that he set off keeping low hiding in the tall grass.

Sasami giggled quietly watching him go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like a soft breeze Naruto entered the room. Staying to the shadows he moved up to the sleeping form of Ayeka. 'I have to get that head ornament,' then he saw her face. He blinked. 'She's cute,' he thought. 'What am I doing, got to keep focused!'

He crept up onto the bed leaning over her. Naruto froze as she turned onto her side. As he was praying for her not to wake up, he saw something held in her hand.

'Ah... the sword she's got it. Well first things first I guess...' Carefully he took a hold of the sword that Ayeka held and tried to pull it away from her. 'What the...' The grip she had was like a vice.

She rolled over again, this time pulling Naruto down with her. Their faces were inches apart. He felt her breath on her face. He could barley make out something she was saying in her sleep.

"Yosho..."

As he tried to pull himself from the girl he nudged her by accident causing he to roll over again. Off balance he fell on top of her, his face landing on her chest. Ayeka groggily woke up. She blinked in surprise seeing the stranger in her bed. "What?"

"It's not what you think," Naruto said frantically cupping her mouth to keep her from screaming out. "I-I just wanted to get your ornaments... I mean..."

Ayeka's eyes widened and with an inhuman effort she kicked him off her screaming. "Aaaaaaaayyyyyyyeeeeee!!!!! Pervert!!!" Naruto tumbled back onto the floor in a tangled heap with the bed sheets. Looking up he realized that he had somehow managed to take the sword back.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" Ayeka called out and immediately the two guardians appeared at her sides. "Put that scoundrel to death!" She commanded.

Naruto like a dear caught in headlights stood there thinking of what to do. Taking the first thing that came to mind he used it. Grabbing on to the mattress sheets he drew it around him in a fluttering motion. "Umisen-Ken technique, Goshin Dai RySei FuBody!!!" (Body Defense Shooting Star Cloth)

"What!?!" Ayeka exclaimed as she found herself and the two guardians wrapped up in the bed covers. With an expulsion of energy she blasted the sheet away finding Naruto gone. "Where did he go!?! Find him immediately!!!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two guardians flew off in pursuit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the Ship –

Hinata sat cross-legged at the edge of her cage poking at the bars with an annoyed expression. Each time her finger came close to it a blue spark zapped her.

She sucked her finger with an impatient look on her face. "I hope Naruto is having a better time of getting out of here then I am."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to Naruto –

An energy blast flew from Azaka's eye barely missing the fleeing boy. Naruto spared little time to look at the crater that formed to his side and concentrated on running faster.

"Can you stop those logs?" He panted, asking the small girl in his arms.

"No they're my sister's! There's nothing I can do," Sasami explained.

"Oh man, how am I-" then he got an idea. He made hand signs and shouted out. "Shadow jutsu!"

And to the two floating log suddenly dozens of Naruto's holding Sasami began running off down the many hallways. The two logs spilt up and went after the closest pair not knowing which ones are the real ones.

In one of the hallways Naruto set Sasami down to catch his breath. "Wow that was so cool," she chirped excitedly jumping up and down.

"Can you show me where Hinata is and how to get out of here?" Naruto ask her.

"Sure!" She smiled. "This has been the most fun I've had in a long time! Hurry it's this way," she said running off pulling Naruto along with her.

Naruto shook his head as he was pulled along. "I've got two crazy girls after me and she's having fun. Why me?" he said chasing off after them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later –

"The way out is this way," Sasami said leading the group. She had lead Naruto to where Hinata was being kept and freed her and now they were running down the hallways.

"We should hurry before your sister sends anything else after us," Naruto said nervously looking behind him.

"I just want to get back on solid ground," Hinata said not like thinking how high they were up in the air.

"Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo!" a voice called out as they were walking. Turning, the group saw Ryoko happily waving at them. She was stuck in the same cages that Naruto and Hinata were placed in.

"Ryoko," Naruto said seeing the demon.

"You showed up just in time, Naruto," Ryoko said to the boy coming up to her.

"You got us into this mess. You're going to get us out and take us home." Naruto said seriously. He'd had his fill of excitement for the day.

"I'd love to help but I just can't without the other two gems," Ryoko pouted showing her bare wrists where the jewels should have been.

"I really don't think that'd be a good idea, Naruto," Hinata said not liking what had happen earlier with her forcing herself on Naruto.

"Humph! Hey old man if you hadn't been playing around with Ryo-Ohki, we would never have gotten caught," Ryoko said mockingly.

Sasami walked up getting a closer look at the space pirate. "Hey Naruto who is this old lady? Is she a friend of yours?"

Ryoko's eyes twitched angrily. "…old... lady?"

"This is Ryoko," Hinata said squatting down next to Sasami. "Would you believe that she's more than seven hundred years old?" Hinata said grinning at the older woman. (1)

"Why you!"

"Wow, that's really old! Nice to meet you I am Sasami," the little girl said oblivious to the arms trying to pull her through the bars.

"Let me out of here!!!" Ryoko growled.

Naruto stepped in trying to salvage the situation. "Ryoko, listen to me, first of all I can't open this thing. You know that," he said walking up to her. As he did so the sword he tucked between his belt glowed.

"Naruto! Get back from there!" Hinata said sharply feeling the power from the artifact.

"Huh? Woah!" Naruto's eyes widened as the bars to the cage opened up setting cyan hired girl free.

Sasami noticed the sword glowing beside Naruto. "Hey that sword belongs to Yosho," the little girl said pointing.

'Yosho?' Hinata thought as that's the name of the hero in the story of the demon.

"But why were you able to use it?" Sasami wondered aloud.

"Who cares, I just want to get out of here!" Ryoko stated. Pushing her way past everyone she began to walk off.

"Stop!" a new voice commanded. Everyone looked and saw Ayeka standing there flanked by her two guardians.

"Humph! Here comes the princess," Ryoko muttered.

Eyeing the group, Ayeka caught a glimpse of a green ponytail hiding behind the girl with the pale eyes. "Sasami it was you who released them. I can't believe this." Ayeka shook her head.

"I'm sorry," the little girl said peaking out from behind Hinata. "I was just bored."

"That's no excuse!"

Sasami bowed her head apologetically.

The princess then turned her attention to the boy holding her bother's sword. "Naruto. I believe your name is Naruto. I have a question I'd like to ask you," Ayeka said slowly measuring her words.

"Sure what is it?" he said looking up.

"Where is the owner of that sword you hold?"

"Well he died a long, long time ago."

"You're lying." The princess said using every bit of her will to keep from trembling.

"I'm not lying. That's what it says in the ancient legend."

"What was his name?"

"Well I guess his name was Yosho."

"..."

From the sidelines Ryoko was leaning up against Hinata who doesn't like how close she was to her, cleaning her fingernails with a bored look. "He died didn't he, that's just too bad." Hinata frowned not like but use like this and took a quick step forward, causing Ryoko to fall to the ground with a thud.

"You're only trying to trick me!" Ayeka said growing desperate.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you..." Naruto said helplessly looking at the distraught girl.

"No..."

Naruto's heart went out to the distraught princess. As much as he tried, he couldn't find the words to comfort her.

"He can't be dead, he can't be..." Ayeka said. Her lips were trembling.

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Ryoko picked herself off the ground. "I'm just bored to tears. In any case I'm out of here."

"No Ryoko. You not leaving until I get all the answers out of you. Azaka! Kamidaki!"

"Fat chance! We're leaving Naruto." She grabbed on to the startled boy and yelled out, "You might want to get out of the way princess. Ryo-Ohki!!!" Everything shuddered and the sound of tearing metal and cracking wood was heard as Ryo-Ohki crashed into the Juraian ship.

Instinctively Hinata pulled Ayeka and Sasami out of harms way as the structure collapsed all around them. She could do little as she saw Naruto be dragged in Ryoko's ship.

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked the two girls.

Sasami nodded.

"I'll never forgive that woman!" Ayeka swore.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hinata said. It was then that the ship tilted and the three were thrown back from the change of momentum. Alarms started ringing throughout the ship.

"Now what?" Hinata muttered.

"Princess, Ryoko's ship is still attached to ours," Azaka stated.

"Ryoko is using Ryo-Ohki to push us toward the Earth's surface," Kamidaki elaborated.

"She's what!?!?!!?!?" the three responded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the ground –

Kiba and Shino stood outside the house looking anxiously up at the sky. Katsuhito was next to them accompanying their on her vigil.

"I'm worried about them," Kiba said not wanting to think about what Hinata's father is going to do once he finds out about this.

"Flying ships that can go into space, we're way over our heads here," Shino said.

"Things will work out, you'll see. Have faith in Naruto and Hinata. Look a good omen. It's a shooting star," he pointed out.

"T-That's not a shooting star!" Shino exclaimed. He looked in horror as the two ships came flaming out of the sky.

"Hm... looks like they're going to hit the lake," he observed calmly. Kiba and Shino just gawked at him with an open mouth.

The impact was awesome. Heat from the two craft turned the water to steam when it first touched the placid body. The explosion that came after let out enormous amounts of light and heat.

"Brace yourselves," Katsuhito said sharply. The old man stood between the two boys as a blue sphere enveloped them. As the blast passed through, the two young ninjas saw the grass around them become singed from the heat. Both of them heard how powerful Naruto's grandfather is but still seeing something like this made them realize how powerful he was.

As the blast cleared, the steam condensed into rain drenching the three with a heavy down pour. From what the two Leaf ninjas could make of it bits and pieces of the two ships suck out of the water. Standing up on one of the jagged protrusions they could see a figure waving at them.

"Hinata!" both of them called out.

She waved back. On her shoulders was a little girl doing the same. Naruto was there also with a tired smile saying that he was fine. In the warmed waters of the lake, Ayeka and Ryoko were sputtering at one another, clinging onto the floating guardians like life rafts.

"Looks like we have some guests, kids," Katsuhito said making the two Leaf ninjas sweatdrop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Hinata isn't as timid as she is before. Training with Katsuhito has made her self-reliant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
